Lips of an Angel
by AnnaSelene
Summary: FEMMSLASH Song Fic. They have a secret relationship with each other even though they have their own. Sara and Catherine just can’t get over one another. Can they keep it a secret? Catherine/Sara with a hint of Catherine/Lady Heather and Sara/Sofia...


Lips of an Angel

Lips of an Angel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI, I wish I did and Sara would never have left, but alas, I don't.

**Author's Note:**

This is a Song Fic. Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Catherine/Sara femeslash with a twist of Lady Heather/Catherine and Sara/Sofia

**Author's Note 2:**

Even though it has the POV's of other characters, this fic is basically more on Sara's POV towards Catherine. But I had to include Catherine's POV to show the whole "cheating" part.

**Summary: **

They have a secret relationship with each other even though they have their own. Sara and Catherine just can't get over one another. Can they keep it a secret?

--

**Preface:**

It has been a while since Catherine and Sara was not an item anymore. Though the two had moved on with their lives, it was still hard for the two to forgive and forget. Sara is with Sofia and Catherine is "SECRETLY" with Lady Heather with only Sara knowing. Though they both know that they are seeing other people; but sometimes they just can't help it to be unfaithful to them at times. Only the team knows their whole story and is even covering for them at times. Though they don't approve of it but hey, they sort of got used to it.

­­­­­­--

**Sara's POV:**

As we were getting ready for bed, my cell phone rang.

"Baby, who is it?" Sofia asked.

As I checked my phone, she saw that Catherine was calling and I just replied with a; "It's Warrick with our case. I'm sorry, I have to take this."

_**Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**_

She just nodded and just laid down the bed. I on the other hand, headed in the other room so as not to disturb my Sofia and to speak with Catherine. I opened my phone and said; "Yes?"

_**Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

"_Sara? What took you so long to answer your phone? Anyways, it's about Heather. We had a fight because of work. She says that I should try to avoid overtime to be with her and Lindsay. I said I could manage but we just fought and now I'm in my car crying; just a few blocks from your apartment."_ I heard a crying Catherine.

"Do you want me to go now? Right now? Sofia's in the other room so I can't really talk. Don't worry, I have reason to go."

"Alright. I'll be waiting."

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

I left a note for Sofia saying that I went back to the lab for a few minutes. I also called up Warrick in case Sofia called him for clarification. When everything was set, I got my jacket and headed out. A few blocks away from my home, just as Catherine had said, her car was their. Before I got to the car, it started raining hard so I just got in the passenger seat.

"So, what do you want to happen?" I asked trying to wipe the rain off my jacket.

She didn't say anything instead; she pulled me into a loving kiss. My hand traveled down her shoulder down her breast. She maneuvered herself on top of me without breaking the kiss. I start to unbutton her shirt and start massaging her breasts. She moaned in delight. She on the other hand had already snaked a hand in my pants. She unbuttoned it and found my center dripping wet. She then inserted two fingers and started pumping it in and out. I felt a little overpowered with Catherine's actions and did the same thing. We climaxed screaming one another's name out. She leaned in the dash board to catch her breath. Then she moved back to the driver's seat and said, "Thanks for coming. I actually wanted to pour my heart out because of Heather but you know I always love it when you scream my name." She smirked. When we got to compose ourselves, we talked a little then she drove me to my apartment then she drove off with me standing in the rain.

When I got to my apartment, all wet, I checked if Sofia was still in my room, she was still sound asleep though. So I got the note that I had written and kissed her fore head, when I was about to leave to take a shower, she pulled me and asked, "Hey, where have you been? Why are you so wet?"

"I went to the lab to check on a case that Warrick and I are working on. I just took a cab that's why I'm all wet. I'm sorry to let you worry."

"It's okay baby. Just make sure that you get at least a couple of sleep. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure." I just replied. Then I headed in the bathroom, took a quick shower and snuggled beside my girlfriend.

**Catherine's POV**

When I returned to the Dominion, I went straight up to Heather's room dripping wet because I ran in the rain a little so that Sara's scent won't be obvious, where we usually stay. I saw Heather in the bed already fast asleep. I kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry." I whispered. Half lying, since I went out to have a mini make-out session with Sara and our argument a while ago. Then she pulled my collar and kissed me.

"I'm sorry too."

I just smiled and said; "I'm just going to take a shower. Then I could catch a few hours of sleep alright?"

What she didn't know won't hurt her. I know what I did was wrong but I don't know why, it kind of felt so right.

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

I left and took a quick shower. Then I snuggled in the arms of Lady Heather. We drifted off to a deep slumber.

**Other Person from the Lab POV:**

We kept their secret. Though we know that it is wrong and their girlfriends would hurt badly if they found out. But like they say, in life is like food, a little spice is good to make it tastier. But in their case, I personally think it's more than just a little spice. No one dared to tell Sofia or even hunt down Catherine's secret lover just to tell her because it would be like unleashing World War III. Basically everyone was intimidated by the two, including me but I know that one day, someone has to say something. It has been a few months before they last made out a few blocks from Sara's apartment. I know because lab gossip runs like wild fire besides, Warrick told everyone who was present that time that if Sofia calls, tell them that Sara is here she just went out for a minute. It isn't new to us though because we sort of got used to it already. No one dared to tell. Besides, they don't seem obvious so why should I/we spill the beans?

**Catherine's POV:**

After shift, since Lindsay is staying with Nancy until next week, I went straight to the Dominion; I went straight up to the room where we usually stay. She was practically waiting for me. She is seated in her usual desk, but I noticed that she already has a set of blindfolds beside her, ready for the kill.

"Hey there stranger." I said, as I approached her to give her a kiss. She stood up and practically pressed me to the nearest wall. As we tried to battle for dominance, she obviously has the upper hand, being a dominatrix and all. She expertly blindfolded me as if I was one of her clients.

"Well, hello to you too." She said, starting to unbutton my top.

"Hmm, please! Take ME!" I groaned with my head falling back.

"Say the _magic_ word Kitty Cat." She said as she started nipping down my neck.

"Please Lady Heather, Please! I beg of you." I whispered.

"Wow, you know you really look so cute when you beg. Why don't we take it to the bedroom?" She whispered and dragged me to her room.

I was practically blind because of the fact that I was blindfolded by my lover. On the way there, I don't know how but she managed to remove my shirt and my bra. Then I just felt that I was on her bed, being cuffed on the head board since there was always a set of handcuffs or silk scarves attached to the bead board for easy access since this is THE Dominion. She used the Handcuffs instead of the scarves as usual. Then she removed my blindfolds. Now, I'm staring at her dark grey eyes full of lust. She kissed me, it was hard and rough. It seems that Heather wants to 'tame' me again.

"I think you're wearing too much clothing." I say with a smirk.

"Hmm, I think so too. But YOU only get to remove it so; you'll probably have to wait your turn." She says with a smirk. She then lowers her head to give me another kiss. But to my surprise, she started nipping down my neck, down to where my neck and shoulders meet. I moaned in ecstasy.

"Hmmm… Lady Heather… Please…" I moaned out loud trying to get out of the handcuffs, arching towards her.

"Patience Kitty Cat." She said and started nip down my breasts and giving me butterfly kisses.

Then she suddenly unbuttoned my pants along with my panties. She did it really slowly, practically torturing me. Then she snaked a hand deep in my folds.

"Oh God!" I moaned.

"Hmm… My name is Lady Heather but that nickname works perfectly fine." She said giving me a kiss.

Then suddenly, without warning, Heather started pumping her fingers in and out of my folds while rubbing herself in my thigh. The she curled her fingers in me giving me my most needed release while biting my shoulder having her own release as well. Well I guess a dominatrix will always be a dominatrix. When my breathing had stabilized, Heather released my sore wrists from all the struggling.

"Wow……" Was all that I could say.

"Hmmm… I'm glad you liked it." She kissed me. But before I started on her, she already had drifted to dream land.

"I guess she was really tired; so much for waiting my turn." I said under my breath. So I just removed her leather dress that was already hiked up from all that rubbing and release. So I just cuddled in her arms and drifted to sleep with her.

_A part in Catherine's dream:_

"_Oh my God… Sara…Don't stop!" I moaned and climaxed. "God Sara, I love you. Always and forever."_

When I woke up, Heather was staring back at me in a weird and surprised look.

"Did you just had a sex dream of your ex?!" Heather practically screamed at me.

"What? No of course not. Why did you say that?" I said groggily. But instead of answering, she just held up her phone and played a recording of me, talking in my sleep. Shit! I'm so dead. So busted. I really need to tell a lie so that she would never find out our secret. But just before I said something, Heather started to cry.

"I thought you were over her. I thought you loved me. But you don't because you still love that co worker of yours." She said with gritted teeth with the tears streaming down her lovely face.

"Heather, I don't love her. I don't even know why I said that. I don't even remember saying that. Whatever it is, I'm not screwing around." Okay, now, I'm lying. I take her hand in mine and said, "Honey, you are my one and only no matter what my fucking dreams say. I would never cheat on you because I love you. Okay?"

Shit, she's not saying something.

"Honey, please say something." I practically beg.

"Ok fine and I love you too." She says and gives me a kiss.

YES! She forgives me! YAHOO! Now, I just need to get my act together so that things won't slip right through my fingers. But I know that I have to make an excuse to talk to Sara about the little screw up that I made.

So I practically lied and said; "Honey, I know that this sounds wrong, but I have to get ready for work or else Grissom will definitely force me to do paperwork for being late and you know how I hate paperwork."

She just smiled and said, "Alright, but call when you're already there. Besides, I also have to prepare the Dominion before all the little boys AND girls' shows up."

I smile and kiss her lightly on the lips, nodded, collected my things, went to the car and go home to change.

Just before I left the house, instead of calling Heather, I called Sara up.

"Hello? Sara? Where are you?"

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue**_

**Sara's POV:**

I was just leaving the apartment when my cell phone rang. So I fished it out of my pocket, opened it and said, "Sidle."

"_Sara, it's me, Catherine._" My heart practically jumped when I heard her voice.

"Yes Catherine. What can I do for you?" I asked suddenly taking a seat in my sofa.

"_Sara, can I come over? I've got something to tell you._"

"Alright." I said and closed my phone and lay down in my sofa to wait for Catherine. Unfortunately, I fell asleep in the comfort of my own sofa. Until I heard the sound of Catherine's knock on my door.

"_Sara? Sara, you in there?_" Catherine shouted at the opposite of the door.

Eventually, I woke up with Catherine's banging on the door so I got up and opened the door. "Hey." Was all that I could say, but she stormed inside and started to pace around. "And hello to you to." I whispered under my breath and closed the door. She paced in front of the sofa, so I settled in the sofa watching her pace around.

"I've got a problem." She finally says.

"Alright, what is it?"

"You. You are my problem."

"What? How can I be your problem?" I asked with a hint of irritation because, how the hell did I became her problem?!

"You are my problem because I dreamt of you making out with me and told you that I will always love you, always and forever…"

"So how do I become the problem here?" I asked a little confused at the moment but a little proud since the great Catherine Willows dreamt me.

"I SAID THAT WHILE I WAS AT HEATHER'S!" Catherine practically screamed at me.

"Wait, so again. How do I become the problem when YOU said that!?"

"You're the problem because part of it is true. But I know that I could never have you again because I know that you are with Sofia, that you love her very much. That's why, there, I just HAD a sex dream with you in it and not Heather." She said nearing to tears.

"Oh Honey." I said approaching her and giving her a hug. "Don't worry. I think that's a little normal because Sofia had heard me a couple of times; having sex dreams about you too. But she knows that it's just a dream so she has nothing to worry about and you on the other hand have also nothing to worry about. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright. Now we have to go to shift now. Grissom will really place us on a stick and roast us so that all possible evidence is lost." I said releasing her from my hug.

She giggled and she also agreed with me and so we went out to shift.

--

When we arrived, it was a pretty slow one. All possible paperwork is already done. All cases are closed and solved. Both Catherine and I are practically bored. Unfortunately for Sofia, she has to be with Brass on another case that we are not handling. So, I practically hanged out in Catherine's office so take a nap because her office couch is much more comfortable than the lab chairs.

By the time I woke up, I was staring at the cool blue eyes of my lover.

"Sofia?"

"Hi honey. Catherine told me that you were here. Had a good nap?" She said with a smile.

Sitting up, I kissed her and said; "Yeah, so, where's Catherine? I should probably thank her for crashing on her couch."

"Baby, she just left. Shift is over about half an hour ago."

"What?! So that means I slept here more than a few minutes?" I said and giggled.

"Well, congrats to you baby." She giggled and sat on my lap. "So, what does me baby want for her gift for sleeping?" She whispered in my ear then as if electricity shot through my spine.

"Hmm… why don't we get out of here and into my apartment. I'm sure there are a lot of things that you could give me." I said with a smirk. She stood up and giggled. Then she practically dragged me out of Catherine's office and went to the parking lot to her car since I practically hitched a ride with Catherine.

On the way to my apartment, we sort of gave each other eye sex. It sort of killed me since she was driving, I can't really touch her. It was sort of our little rule. No touching when either the two of us is driving so accidents wont happen. But come to think about it, when Catherine and I was an item, there was practically no rules between us. But I couldn't really blame Sofia, knowing that she is a detective and all. I know that I cheated on her a few times now but I could never tell her. I love her too much. For Cath and I, making out is just a thing that we do to for comfort but still, it is what it is and its cheating, one way or another.

When we finally got to my apartment, I practically pinned her to my door and kissed her like there's no tomorrow. We fought for dominance and taking off pieces of clothing while on the way to my bedroom. Eventually, I gave in and Sofia laid me on my bed. I stared at her deep blue eyes and said; "You're so beautiful."

"You too." With that, she kissed me and I smiled inside.

She kissed her way down to my neck. Nipping and sucking every inch of skin that she feels. She massaged my breasts and I arched into her.

"Please Sof… Take me… No more teasing…" I practically begged.

I was practically begging her, i don't usually beg but hey, she's an exception to the rule. So she plunged three fingers deep in my center. I cry out loud.

"OH GOD SOFIA! YES!" She screamed.

With that, we both climaxed. After all of this, she lay down beside me. We were silent for a couple of minutes to catch our breath. Then Sofia placed her head in my shoulder, sighed and asked; "So, do you like your present?"

"I loved it." I said smiling.

"I love you, Sara." She said giving me a kiss and placing her head back in my shoulder.

"I love you too, Sofia." I said kissing her forehead then I comb her hair with my fingers.

We were about to drift into a deep sleep when my cell phone rang again. I tried to move away from my sleeping lover and looked for my phone in the pile of clothes. When I looked at the receiver, I saw it was Catherine again. I was about to ignore it but something in me decided to answer it. I went to the other room, opened my phone and said; "Sidle."

"_So, screwing the lover again huh Sara?"_ Catherine's voice said blankly, with no emotion.

"Cath? How did you know –? Well, anyways, what do you want?" I said on the receiver with an irritated voice.

"_Wow, a little bitchy aren't we? Anyways, I just wanted to ask if you closed the door of my office when you left."_

"Yeah, I closed it. Why do you ask?"

"_Oh nothing, security issues. Where is Sofia?"_

"In the next room why?"

"Nothing."

_**Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

The there was silence between us. Until…

_**  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

"_I miss you."_

"I miss you too."

"_I miss having you around here in the house. I miss everything."_

"I know. But we can't do that anymore. I have Sofia now and I love her."

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
**_

"_I know. I just miss you."_

"I know that this is weird and all, but I have to hang up now, Sofia might wonder what's taking me so long on the phone." It killed me to say it.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
**_

"_Wait. Don't hang up yet please."_

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
**_

"Why?" Damn it! Why can't she just hang up?

"_Sara, I love you, Always have, always will. Goodbye."_

With that, she hung up the phone. I don't think she meant it. I mean, she is with Heather and she told me she is over me a few months ago. Oh well, I guess I'll just see what happens. So I lay near Sofia drowning myself to sleep.

--

I spent the whole day with Sofia, since it was our day off. We talked, had wild sex, dinner, then more wild sex. After the whole wild sex thing, my phone rang again, it was pretty late and Sofia is already asleep. Then she called again…

"_Sara, it's me. We need to talk."_

_**Honey why you calling me so late?**_

--

**Author's Note: **

Review please. I know this is a cliff hanger but if you guys like me to continue, please review. This is just an experiment, one of my friends suggested this whole thing so, don't kill me, kill them. Hehehe….. )


End file.
